Winter
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: En solo un invierno, ambos experimentaron tres inviernos juntos, sin darse cuenta habían sido traicionados por el sentimiento llamado amor y tambien por cupido que los había hechizado de una extraña forma...


**Winter**

 **One-shot**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Oda, la historia viene de mi loca mente y quería plasmarlo, espero que les guste :D**

 **Notas: La historia es Universo Alterno o AU, ya que se me vino esa descabellada idea, aunque tratare de plasmar toda mi idea, algunos personajes cambie sus personalidades debido a que la historia será un poco diferente.**

I. Invierno de recuerdos

Monkey D. Luffy observo la ventana, otro invierno de su vida donde recordaría con melancolía bellos recuerdos, su vida era tranquila y no podía negar que le gustaba, aunque fuera estúpido decir que una vez negaba con ganas la vida y con grandes deseos había querido morir en primer lugar.

Las cosas que había vivido, fueron suficientes para que negara a la vida en aquellos tiempos, la muerte de su hermano fue lo que más lo marco, aunque al conocer a sus amigos era algo que lo detuvo a querer morir. _Ace_ , no era su hermano de sangre, la promesa fue lo que los convirtió en hermanos.

Pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en la niñez juntos, al final de cuentas eso era el pasado, vivía solo en un apartamento, debido a que tanto su padre como su abuelo trabajaban fuera del país, sus amigos eran pocos, Roronoa Zoro, un chico busca pleitos, Sanji, alguien que le gustaban las chicas y también un excelente cocinero, Brook, un buen músico, Franky, el cual era bueno en mecánica, Usopp, un gran mentiroso que hacía divertido sus días y Chopper, él vivía cerca de su vecindario y era como un hermano pequeño.

–Oe Luffy, marimo dice que si vas a ir a almorzar porque se acabara lo que hay en la cafetería –serio Sanji observaba a su compañero pensativo

–Creo que esta vez paso, no tengo mucho apetito –aburrido Luffy pensaba en otras cosas

–Está bien –levantándose del pupitre Sanji iba caminando directo a la salida

De nuevo estaba solo en aquel salón, guardo sus cosas era el día en que se iría temprano de la escuela, siempre acostumbraba en invierno, una semana antes de navidad irse al pueblo donde vivía cuando era niño, posiblemente vería a Makino esta vez o tal vez, se reencontraría con Sabo, no lo sabía de verdad.

Extrañaba el pueblo, Sabo era también como su hermano, él se había mudado años atrás, después de la muerte de Ace y durante aquel suceso, tampoco lo volvió a ver.

Al terminar de acomodar sus cosas, se puso la sudadera que traía aparte debido al frio, acomodo la bufanda y salió tranquilamente directo a la oficina del director, todos los inviernos iba a su pueblo, visitaba la tumba de Ace y la de su madre, se quedaba hay una semana debido a las personas con las que quería reencontrarse.

Sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, sobre todas las personas en el instituto, choco con ella, Nami, alguien tan popular y la mejor amiga de la novia de Zoro, suspiro ayudándola a levantarse, sus rizados cabellos anaranjados, aquella bella figura que se moldeaba por el uniforme, ella era hermosa y alguien especialmente conocida por todo el instituto.

–Lo siento, no vi a donde iba –sonriendo Nami observo detenidamente al chico –Etto…

–No te preocupes, yo tampoco prestaba atención –tranquilo Luffy observaba el reloj cercano a su vista –Lo siento pero me tengo que ir…

–Nami por fin te encontré, veo que te encontraste con Luffy –riendo un poco Robin observaba curiosa a su amiga –O vaya te ha dejado hechizada, sabes Luffy es amigo de Zoro y te lo puedo presentar

–Ehhh no es eso…solo me parece… que lo conozco

–Todo el mundo lo conoce, Luffy es un buscapleitos pero demasiado amigable, infantil y sociable, por lo que veo es la semana donde se va a su pueblo natal –tranquila Robin caminaba por aquel pasillo seguida de su amiga

–Le dan permiso en la dirección…

–Aunque lo veas imposible si le dan, esta es la temporada donde su salón se apaga, pero él va a platicar con su familia

–No vive con alguien de su familia… eso es raro para alguien de nuestra edad

–Posiblemente si pero Luffy, ya está acostumbrado debido a que desde pequeño pasaba solo en casa, eso es otra historia –sonriendo Robin caminaba más rápido dejando en dudas a Nami

Nami no era de las personas, las cuales le interesara la vida de los demás, ella era demasiado especial en el tema, pero había algo que hacía a su mente, preguntarse varias cosas sobre aquel chico, Monkey D. Luffy era algo misterioso para ella, alguien que hacía a ella querer averiguar más de su vida.

Al llegar a su casa dejo arrumbada su mochila en la entrada, observo el silencioso lugar, Nami busco tranquilamente señales de su hermana, la encontró en el jardín cuidando los arboles de mandarinas, Nojiko sonrió tranquila dejando de cuidar los árboles.

–Nami desde mañana estarás sola por unos días, solo iré a visitar la tumba de mi antiguo compañero –tranquila Nojiko dejaba un canasto lleno de mandarinas sobre la mesa

–No entiendo porque me tengo que quedar sola, podría ir contigo pero claro Nojiko no quiere llevarme, siempre es lo mismo –aburrida Nami tomaba una mandarina y comenzó a jugar con ella

–No te llevo por varias razones, una de ellas es porque siempre me encuentro con su hermano pequeño, el pobre no es muy sociable, aunque es demasiado amigable y después de lo de Ace, eso hizo que se cerrara como una ostra, acaso crees que con una desconocida se lleve bien –enojada Nojiko le arrebato la mandarina de su mano

–Disculpa, no creo que alguien de esa edad se comporte asi, entonces dime por lo menos su nombre, yo sé que va en la misma escuela que voy yo –recargándose en la mesa Nami parecía mega aburrida

–Se llama Luffy, mantengo contacto con él debido a que vive solo, ultimadamente no sé si come bien o no, un completo asocial desde lo de Ace y busca la forma de contactarse con su otro hermano Sabo –suspirando Nojiko entraba a la casa

Momentos después Nami recordó algo, aquel Luffy era el mismo del que hablo con Robin, el cual hacía que su curiosidad y como si fuera una niña pequeña, cansada de todo, aquel misterio entro a la casa y minutos después se despedía de su hermana, la cual se iba a visitar aquella tumba.

Nojiko al salir de la casa fue directo a la estación, posiblemente se encontraría con aquel paliducho muchacho, el pequeño hermano de Ace, a su parecer era un crio en un mundo duro, podía recordar los dos inviernos donde visito aquel lugar, lo encontró sentado enfrente de dos tumbas, por lo que recordaba una era de la madre de él y la otra era de Ace, posiblemente desde temprano hasta tarde.

Luffy era un chico, el cual ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones tras una sonrisa, eso hacía que poco a poco se fuera destruyendo, aún asi seguía con aquella sonrisa que cautivaba algunos, otros pensaban que era un completo idiota pero en realidad Luffy era un chico de un gran corazón.

II. Invierno amoroso

Tras aquella pequeña visita a su pueblo, Luffy se veía un poco apagado, Nojiko lo saludo mientras él platicaba algunas cosas con Ace y su madre, suspiro pesadamente observando la ventana, recordó las últimas palabras de aquella chica que visitaba a su hermano al igual que varios de sus compañeros, ella era hermana de Nami y posiblemente ahora tendría a alguien más preguntándole varias cosas.

Salió tranquilamente del lugar donde vivía, camino a la escuela, se encontró con Chopper, él pequeño que sonreía al ir a la primaria, parecía entusiasmado todos los días, como era rutinario Chopper saludo energéticamente a Luffy, solo que Luffy sonrió ampliamente revolviendo el cabello del pequeño.

–Luffy puedes ir al parque conmigo más al rato, vamos a jugar –sonriendo Chopper observaba al mayor

– ¡Claro! Ahora que recuerdo, no te he dado lo que traje de mi viaje –tranquilo Luffy caminaba observando el paisaje

–Un regalo… es raro casi nunca traes algo de dónde vives…

–Makino-san fue la que me dijo, lleva algo para tus amigos y la verdad es que si quería traer algo –sonriendo Luffy caminaba más rápido

Llego tranquilamente a su escuela y vio como Chopper se iba por aquel camino, saco sus zapatillas del locker dejando sus tenis dentro del mismo, subir el segundo piso y encontrarse con Nami esperándolo era algo que normalmente cualquier chico se lo tomaría, como un milagro porque ella era popular, Luffy por otra parte era algo molesto saber que esa chica, ahora junto a Robin lo iban a molestar durante un buen rato.

–Sé que conoces a Nojiko, asi que quiero ser amiga Monkey D. Luffy –decidida Nami fijaba su vista al chico que al parecer no entendía –Vamos digo que quiero ser tu amiga, acaso ando diciendo algo malo

–No es eso, pensé que serías como Robin que me preguntaba algunas cosas, veo que no es asi y eso es raro viniendo de su amiga

– ¿Cómo? Yo no soy como Robin, puede ser que digan que soy un poco agresiva, aunque no lo creas es porque me provocan, si soy curiosa pero sé que tu no me dirás nada –tranquila Nami se acercaba –Además no soy de las que presionan, si no me quieres decir está bien, por el momento solo quiero ser tu amiga, ¿Qué dices?

–Está bien… aunque eres rara –asustado Luffy retrocedía un poco

–No soy rara –seria Nami caminaba a otro rumbo –Nos vemos, Luffy

El pequeño sonido de las personas pasar, el frio de los pasillos, las ventanas abiertas hacían que Luffy pensara la verdadera razón por la que ahora era amigo de Nami, una pequeña risilla cantarina hizo a Luffy observar a Robin que observaba divertida la situación.

–Vaya veo que Nami se acercó Luffy, solo espera a que se te declare –divertida Robin asustaba a Luffy

– ¿Declararse? No sé de qué hablas Robin

–Vamos Luffy, no te has dado cuenta, mi querida amiga Nami se ve a lejos que te quiere y entonces que piensas

– ¿Quererme? Pero si apenas nos conocemos –confundido Luffy no entendía aquellas cosas

–Ahhhh eres complicado, eso se le llama amor a primera vista, además que no querías que Hancock dejara de seguirte a todos lados

–Pero eso es otra cosa, hablamos de que yo conozco a Hanmock desde primero de preparatoria, Nami en cambio la conozco apenas –meditando Luffy se daba cuenta de algo –Acaso eso se le llama ser traicionado por cupido o como me habías dicho

–Creo que lo recuerdas, posiblemente pero Luffy, tú no has sido traicionado por cupido –sonriendo Robin comenzaba a caminar –Piensa un poco lo que dije…

En un solo segundo quedo solo y volvió a caminar directo a su salón, las vacaciones se acercaban rápidamente, navidad, la había pasado con Makino, Dadan y los demás, ahora pensaría en año nuevo y las vacaciones.

Recordó lo que había dicho Robin, ser traicionado por cupido y experimentar el sentimiento llamado amor, lo que había escuchado de Sanji era lo del sentimiento, algo doloroso pero hermoso que te llenaba de mariposas el estómago, claro que su amigo estaba enamorado de todas las bellas damas, Zoro por otra parte, decía que el amor era un sentimiento lindo pero a la vez raro que no se sabía cómo describirlo.

Usopp le había dicho que el amor era como morir, Luffy en verdad no quería morir y eso era lo que le daba miedo, Franky decía que era algo súper, Brook le dijo que era como una bella melodía jamás encontrada y solo aquella persona la podía disfrutar, Chopper le explico que era algo de ciencia y química, ¡Pura atracción! Pero en realidad, Luffy quería y a la vez, no quería, experimentar ese sentimiento, podría ser algo tan doloroso, duradero, bello y delicado.

Al final de cuentas, pensar en aquello llevo a Luffy cuestionarse varias cosas, no prestar atención a las clases y al final no saber nada, como todas las tardes, después de que tocaran el timbre, él iba directo al parque donde esperaba a Chopper, jugaba un rato con él y regresaban por el mismo rumbo, se despedían y cada uno se iba a sus respectivos lugares, eso era casi todas las tardes, hoy no era la excepción hasta que Nami se paró enfrente de él, observándolo directamente.

– ¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de casa? Deberías estudiar para los siguientes exámenes

–Vine a esperar a un amigo, vamos siéntate y te lo presento –sonriendo Luffy no esperaba nada menos de aquella amiga nueva

–Vaya creo que tendré que hacerte caso, de todas formas Nojiko anda en la universidad y no quiero llegar un poco temprano

–Te tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo definirías el sentimiento amor? Es que Robin me dejo con las dudas –haciendo un leve puchero Luffy parecía cuestionarse de nuevo aquel problema

–El amor es como algo traicionero, bello y a la vez tan raro que hace que la persona sienta varias cosas… o algo asi me imagino yo –sonrojada Nami volteaba a ver a otro lado

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, Nami estaba demasiado sonrojada debido a la pregunta, se aseguraba que cuando viera de nuevo a Robin la mataría. Se escuchaba el sonido de las personas pasar, los autos que pasaban de casualidad, los niños jugando, el frio invierno se hacía presente entre ellos dos, un pequeño sentimiento en Luffy creció, lo desconocía pero en realidad creía que era lo que Robin le dijo, cupido lo había traicionado y de la peor forma, sabía que sentir esos sentimientos conllevaban a amores correspondidos y otros que no lo eran.

–Luffy, la verdad es que… Robin es alguien… que se da cuenta de las cosas demasiado rápido y posiblemente te dijo algo –nerviosa Nami no sabía que hacer o decir

–C-creo saber a dónde va, Nami…

–Nami-swaaaaan –el grito desprevenido de Sanji fue lo que detuvo aquella declaración

– ¿Sanji? ¿Qué haces aquí? –sorprendida Nami maldecía al pervertido frente de ella

–Iba de camino a mi casa y me encontré con mi querida Nami-swaaaaan, también con el idiota de Luffy, Nami-swaaaaan te acompaño a casa

–No te molestes Sanji, iba a ir a comprar unas cosas porque no te vas tú primero

–Está bien, mi querida Nami-swaaaaan pero antes Luffy encárgate de acompañar a mi lady a su casa –serio Sanji se despedía y corría detrás de otra chica

III. Invierno cálido

Después de aquella pequeña interrupción, ninguno volvió a hablar durante un largo rato, no sabían cómo comenzar una conversación y Luffy en realidad quería correr como un niño que huía de un castigo por parte de sus padres, pero sus piernas no respondían, seguía hay sentado en silencio, con un leve sonrojo que se notaba.

Sus respiraciones eran las únicas que se escuchaban, un leve suspiro de Nami, el pie de Luffy dibujando algo en la nieve, el leve grito de los niños que jugaban con las bolas de nieve, era lo que se escuchaba en esos eternos momentos, ¿Qué decir?, ¿Cómo comenzar?, acaso estaban mudos o las palabras no querían salir, cada uno seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Nami quería decir algo rápidamente sino sentiría su cara arder como una tetera, Luffy no sabía que decir después de su casi declaración.

–L-Luffy, antes de que Sanji nos interrumpiera estábamos hablando de algo… entonces podemos seguir –a punto de un colapso Nami quería pegarse contra un árbol

–Claro –como cualquier otro día Luffy trataba de volver a ser el mismo

–Decía que Robin es alguien que se da cuenta, de varias cosas… y la verdad creo que te dijo que… t-tú me gustabas y es la verdad, Monkey D. Luffy, tú me gustas –sonrojada a más no poder Nami quería correr del lugar

–Me di cuenta… que tú también me gustas

Ambos suspiraron fuertemente, parecían dos tontos haciendo aquello pero habían dejado salir aquel sentimiento traicionero, apenas se conocían pero si en verdad el destino y cupido jugaba con ellos, dejarían que todo fuera como el tranquilo e inmenso mar, posiblemente no serían la primera pareja que se enamoraba a primera vista, aunque si serían la primera de todas en decidirse en su futuro donde ambos querían compartirla y nunca separarse.

La mañana siguiente, ambos llegaron tomados de las manos para sorpresa de varios, en realidad Nami estaba demasiado sonrojada, sin darse cuenta iba con Luffy un chico tan misterioso pero en realidad alguien que hizo que, el traicionero de cupido también le diera su traición, sonrió alegre en realidad, para ella, aquel chico era tan infantil que sus días iban a ser divertidos.

–Lo sabía, solo debía darles el pequeño empujón –soñadoramente Robin observaba a la pareja –Después me agradecen convirtiéndome en madrina de sus hijos

–Oe Luffy, cuidas bien a Nami-swaaaaan sino serás hombre muerto –serio Sanji le susurraba al oído a su idiota amigo

–Perdí contra Robin, mujer como es que eres adivina –chasqueando la lengua Zoro sacaba de su pantalón su cartera pagando a Robin lo que había perdido

–Yohohohohohohoho, esto amerita una buena celebración –riendo Brook sacaba su violín misteriosamente

– ¡Esto es supeeeeer! –gritando Franky hacía una de sus típicas poses

–El gran Usopp les da la bendición

Ambos observaron a sus amigos, el día anterior Nami había conocido al pequeño Chopper pero no se comparaba a ese grupo de amigos, Luffy reía ante la pelea entre Zoro y Sanji, Usopp y Robin al parecer hacían una apuesta, Franky con Brook estaban en otras cosas, sin darse cuenta Nami sujetaba su mano con la de Luffy, mientras los demás gritaban.

Aquel invierno fue especial para ambos, Luffy dejaba a un lado, aquellas cosas del pasado para pensar en un presente y Nami daba oportunidad a nuevas cosas del futuro, en realidad sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el primer momento en que se encontraron, porque sus miradas se juntaron durante escasos segundos pero, como aquella frase, cupido era un traidor y el amor había llegado de una forma rara.


End file.
